


Wild roses

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is a sequel to: Grief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild roses

For a long time Jeremiah had wondered about the wild roses he found on Libby‘s grave ever and ever again. He had told no one where he'd buried her, only Kurdy knew. But today when he came here he saw him. Smith put a rose on her grave. Of all people: Smith!

“What the hell are you doing here,” he yelled and pushed him away violently. Then he bent down, reached for the rose and threw it into the near undergrowth.  
“Keep your hands away from her. You have no right to be here.”

Smith knew, he would never forgive him even if he started to understand. Silently he turned away when he heard Jeremiah murmuring .

“Why have you done that? I don't get it, Libby, how could you betray me like that?”

Smith stopped.  
“She only betrayed herself. Her life, her future and her love.”

Jeremiah stared at him with narrowed eyes.  
“What do you know about her?”

“I know that she actually never had a chance. She was just a little girl, Jeremiah. So hurt, so alone. She was so scared. And then she met him. He was strong, powerful, people followed him. There was no chance for her to resist him.“

“I was alone, too. I've lost my parents. I saw my brother dying. Did I betray my friends?”

“You were lucky, Jeremiah. Libby met the devil. If you come across the devil your only chance is to run … or it will be too late. She loved you, Jeremiah, but there was no way back for her.”

He squeezed Jeremiah‘s hand, then he turned around and left him alone. Jeremiah looked after him, unable to move. But finally, when Smith was out of sight, he picked up the rose and put it back onto the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ (2008)
> 
> revised May 2015


End file.
